Guardian of solious's Heir
by DragoonGirl26
Summary: Karina, a gifted water adept, sister to hermes, and lover to solious, she was frozen in the 1st age, and was awoken in the 4th age, to protect Isaac from alex, will she be able to protect him? find out in the story later on in the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden sun or their characters, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Piers (or also known as Picard), Alex, Karst, Agatio, Satrous, or Menardi, and other characters from the game.

Alina: I do own Karina, and a few other extra characters.

chapter 1: Awaken guardian of Solious (i know, lame chapter name)

It has been two years since the heros returned, and of course Alex had been on Mt. Aleph when it sank you would think that he would've died but he didn't instead he discovered a secret room with a girl inside.

But it looked like the girl was sleeping, she looked about 16 years old. Her hair was metalic blue, her lips were Angel pink, Alex then looked down to her exposed body and saw she was in a fetal position, her arms crossed over her chest her head down and her chin was resting on her chest, Alex thought "_She is of the Mercury element and a very powerful one at that."_

Alex walked closer to the water, he touched the water, it then turned and started glowing white.

The girl that lay sleeping was pulled out of the water by an unseen force, her eyes fluttered open to reveal they were a deep blue with silver specks in them.

Alex was speechless at the sight before him the girl was gentaly put down onto the floor, she fell to her knees and then looked up to see a blue-haired boy about 18 to 19 years old, she looked futher at him and seen he had cuts and brusies all over his body.

She slowly got to her feet and walked over to the him, she sat down gentaly next to him and asked "Who are you, and why are you here?" Her sweet voice rang through his ears.

He answered her "My name is Alex and i fell down here when Mt. Aleph sank." she looked at him and smiled sweetly "Would you like me to heal those wounds of your?" she asked moving her hand towards his face.

He just sat there, when her hand touched his cheek he stared into her deep blue eyes with his aqua marine ones, her hands were warm, her hands glowed crystal blue out lined with white.

All his wounds were healed, she looked at him, he had to know her name "what's your name?" he asked, she looked at him surprised, no man had asked her that except Solious, she answered him "Karina, my names Karina."

She got to her feet, her bare body began to glow a blue and white colour, a blue healers dress appeared on her body with a light blue cloak on.

She called for the Wise One a floating rock appeared and said "Karina, How did you wake, only a mercury adept can wake you." she just pointed to Alex who was sitting on the floor, the Wise One nodded "Wise One i have heard that the lighthouses have been re-lit is it true?" she asked, the Wise One nodded then answered "Alex was up on Mt. Aleph when the Golden Sun was released from Mars lighthouse."

Karina nodded and asked "Does Solious's heir have the other half of it?" this got Alex's attention, the Wise One nodded and said "Yes he does i made sure that Alex didn't get all of it."

Karina looked at him dissapointedly, to think that the stars were taken from their resting place "i guess you have told the heir that he must stop the people from lighting the beacon's, correct?" she asked, turning towards the water, touching the water with the tips of her fingers, she started smiling.

"yes but he found out that the world was dying as well so he helped Felix light the beacons." he said as he floated towards her "well it shows that he really is Solious's heir doesn't it." she said before standing up "your going to talk to him aren't you?" he asked looking at her, she simply said "yes." she was walking towards the door, but was stoped by an unseen force, she was thrown back "oh, i should just teleport you." he said earning a glare from Karina saying 'it's a bit late to tell me that isn't it,'

She got up off the ground flipping her metalic blue hair over her shoulder and dusted off her blue dress "thank you Wise One i will tell them about me in due time." was what she said before being teleported to the surface.

To be continued...

Alina: Hey everyone, my names Alina and this is my first FanFiction writting, i was surfing the web and noticed someone saying they had a story so i went to take a look and saw all the other stories, just so you all know, i'm 26, i have a beautiful baby girl, and since my husband won't let me go out, i'm stuck at home nearly all the time, so i started writting a story about my favourite game, i'm sorry about my character Karina being bare, please forgive me about that, oh and thankyou for taking the time to read the story, i'll update even though if no one reviews. Talk to you all next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden sun or their characters, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Piers (or also known as Picard), Alex, Karst, Agatio, Satrous, or Menardi, and other characters from the game.

Alina: I do own Karina, and a few other extra characters.

Chapter Two: The Mystrey of Karina (i know, another lame chapter name)

----In the plaza----

Karina appeared in the plaza out of nowhere, she fell to the ground, all the people were staring at her, she tried to get up but fell to her knees before falling unconcious she said "Solious."

There she laid until one person had enough of nobody helping her, walked up to Karina slowly, one of the villagers said "what are you doing Dora, she could be dangerous." after that was said everyone walked away.

Dora moved some of Karina's metallic blue hair out of Karina's eyes, she noticed that Karina had Angel pink colured lips, so Dora slowly picked her up and took her home to help her.

----Dora's house----

Dora had just walked in the door when Kyle ran up. He noticed Karina in his wifes arms, he slowly took Karina out of Dora's arms, then slowly walked upstairs to place her in the extra room next to Isaac's.

Kyle put her in the bed slowly not to wake her, he then checked her tempreture, and then checked her pulse Karina was fine, except fot the high tempreture.

Dora walked into the room quietly with a drink and a bowel of water on the tray to bring down her tempreture. Kyle then left the room, leaving his wife there to care for the mystrious girl.

Dora got the wash cloth and rung it out, before placing it carefully on Karina's forrhead, Karina's dark blue eyes shot open, fear filled her eyes, Karina sat up really quick, cluching her head in pain, she then slowly turned to look towards Dora which went to touch her face but Karina flinched in fear.

Dora pulled her hand away and asked "are you all right deary?" Karina looked at Dora her deep blue eyes were full of fear, Dora seemed to have noticed she was scared.

Dora leaned forward as Karina cringed in fear, Dora then wrapped her arms around Karina saying she was safe. Karina bursted into tears, she cried into Dora's chest, Dora strocked her long metallic blue hair, That was until Isaac ran into the room.

Karina looked over towards the door, she saw Isaac watching her every move with his crystal blue coloured eyes, she pulled away from Dora placing a force feild around herself. she started to feel weak the force feild was still up though, since it draw's power from Mercury lighthouse.

Isaac walked over to his mother and asked "who is she and why did she put a force feild around herself when i walked in the room?" Dora shook her head, she noticed that Karina was glowing a crystal blue, a ghostly figure appeared.

Isaac was alarmed about the figure took, he took his Sol blade from it's sheath attached to his waist and charged the force feild.

He started hitting the force feild, Karina's dark blue eyes slowly opened, she then saw the ghostly figure, she slowly got up into a sitting position, looking at the ghostly figure that stood at the end of the bed, she wispered "brother."

The ghostly figure looked towards Dora and gave her a nod, meaning he ment no harm, he turned towards Karina, walking to the side of the bed saying "Karina you do not know what happened to Solious do you?" Karina shook her head looking at him saying "no, i don't brother why, what happened to him, i'm all alone in this world and you think all i have to do is make sure his heir is safe, i want answers now Hermes." she looked at her older brother, he nodded his head saying "you haven't changed have you, all these years sealed, until Alex freed you, alright Solious was mudered by Almarian the one that wanted you for your powers, you created the waters of hermes and i created the elemental star for mercury lighthouse. I sealed you so you would be able to protect the heir to Solious's power and you have found him." he then pointed to Isaac.

Karina went wide-eyed "but why did you have to leave me all alone in this world, why Hermes?" he put his hand on her back saying " Solious asked me to, he wanted you to protect his heir, don't forget why your here and that we all love you." he said pointing to the other ghostly figure that appeared.

She stared at him and smiled sadly she whispered "Solious." tears dwelled within her eyes. Solious walked over to her he hugged her tight and protectively (A/N: she can touch him because the force feild is making him seem real so she can touch him and he can touch her.) said "Karina i'm here and always know that i love you no matter what." he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, she asked "Solious, why did you have to die?" he didn't know what to say but "Ask Almarian he can tell you. Now lower your force feild and let them help you with that fever." he dissappeared, she let down the force feild but fell due to the lack of energy.

Dora rushed to her side feeling Karina's forehead, the fever's tempreture had increased, Dora put the wet wash cloth on Karina's head again. Karina didn't get scared, Karina slowly opened her eyes and saw Dora, she gave a weak smile and wispered "Thankyou." Dora nodded.

Isaac walked over to her he seen she was trying to hide from him, but didn't understand why "hi, what's your name?" he asked, she just kept quiet, not wanting to let anyone close to her, she looked at Dora, her fever made Dora look like her mother, Karina wispered "Mother, your alive Almarian didn't kill you." she sat up slowly and hugged Dora.

Dora was confused, but hugged her back anyway Dora asked "What's your name deary?" Karina pulled back and said her name was Karina "Karina, that's a nice name." Isaac said, but Karina didn't reply, she got to her feet slowly, but started to fall. she braced herself for the floor, but it never came, she looked up and saw Isaac holding her saying"you should rest we will talk later." she shook her head, Isaac frowned, Karina said "This can't wait until i'm better Solious's heir would understand that." she pulled away from his him.

Isaac tried to tell her to rest, but she refused, so he just gave up and walked out "Karina why are you like this, why are you so serious?" Dora asked walking over to her "I'm from the first age and my brother tought me to be serious, do you have a glass i could borrow, please?"she asked.

Dora was sitting next to her she grabbed the glass from the table next to her she said "here i got it just in case you woke up." Dora handed Karina the glass of water.

Karina seen that it already had water in it, so she wispered "parch." The water that was in the glass dissapeared, she placed the glass in front of her.

Dora was watching her woundering what she was doing she cupped her hands closed her eyes and water began to fill her hands, she tipped her hands a little bit, making it fall into the cup, the water was blue not crystal clear.

She picked it up and started to drink it her body began to glow crystal blue she put the glass back on the floor she got up and picked up the glass and put it on the tray turned to Dora and said "thankyou for looking after me."

To be continued...

Alina: Hey everyone, Alina here, just so you know i'm doing another story since all i have to do is edit this one into chapters, just to let you know, someone gave me this story unfinished, she said i could have it, so i changed the names of the characters and changed a few parts, i wanna thank Ash or betterly known as DemonMiko15 or whatever her pen name is now for giving me this story, i'm writting an inuyasha one called "A demon and Angels love" or "An angels revenge." i haven't really thought of the name yet, heres a summary:

It's based around a girl named Karina, she's a princess of the angels kingdom, but one fateful day naraku destroy's her home and kills everyone she cares about, even Alerai, which died protecting her, she swore revenge upon naraku, she has two jewel shards, so she know's he'll come,she runs into sesshomaru, which starts acting weird.

Alina: So yeah thats the summary so far, so i don't spoil it i won't say anything else about the story, and i wanna thank those who reviewed chapter one, well Talk to you on the next chapter, or on my MSN.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

----Down stairs in the lounge room----

She walked down stairs, where Isaac was talking to flint about her, she walked up to him silently and placed her hands on his shoulders and asked "Do you like talking about someone you don't know?" her voice was cold and had no feeling, Isaac gulped, flint looked at her and looked at Isaac saying "well i should go see ya Isaac." and bolted through the door going to felix's house.

"well Isaac we should talk since i feel better." he just looked at her until Felix came walking in asking "Isaac you lost something?" pulling flint from his cape and handing him to Isaac, he then looked over to Karina. She didn't even say a word she looked like she was lost in thought "yeah thanks felix."

Karina snapped out of thought and said "Come out shade, it would be easier to explain with you helping me." holding her hands out a mercury dinjin popped into her hands, she sat him on her lap and started patting him.

Felix walked over towards her, she snapped a force feild up out of nowhere, she started to cry, a ghostly figure appeared, he started to walk over to her, he kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin with his hand.

She wispered "Solious i can't do this i'm not as strong as you or the others." Solious just smiled and said "your as strong as us may be even stronger." Karina looked away from him, Solious just sighed looking at her, she then said "i should have died with you except, i had to go with my brother, if i was there i could have saved you it's all my falt."

She bursted into tears again, her metalic blue hair covering her eyes, he moved his hand towards her face, she just sat there his hand moved the hair out of her eyes.

She looked at him like they were frozen in time, he leand forward and embraced her tightly saying "your never alone i'm always here with you, i'm your friend, i would never leave you, besides when you put this force feild up we can speak to you, hey i know why don't i call michael, the gaia knight, he also misses you." he pointed to michael, which was standing right in front of her saying "your new friends will be their for you, this is the forth age so enjoy your new life and friends, and don't bother putting a emotional barrier up because they won't leave you."

He looked at her, she shook her head saying "if i get too close i'll be hurt again, i can't handle it, your a gaia knight you can rally people with unimaginable power, you have a stonger will then me, i just can't i'm not like you i'm not strong enough to do this by myself i can't do this without you." she fell to the ground, still crying.

She started hitting the floor her hands, they started to bleed due to the amonut of force she used "we will always be here for you all you have to do is call us by the force feild okay now take care of those wounds good bye." was all he said, before she let the force feild down, her wounds were now bleeding severley.

Isaac ran over to her and took her hands in his, she looked him in the eyes and turned away, she pulled her hands out off his, and walked over to the wall.

She turned towards the two boys before closing her eyes, shade came out and seen the wounds, he healed them instantly, she re-opened her eyes and silently thanked shade "Isaac, i'm sorry that i have not been kind to you, i'm just scared that you will leave me like the others have."she said wiping away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

Isaac walked over to her and said "i will never leave you." and he moved his hand towards her face, but she pulled away, isaac frowned "it's time i told you about me before alex finds you and kills you."

Felix just looked at her with wide-eyes asking "Alex is alive? but how?" she looked at him, her eyes holding nothing but seriousness, she said "i think it has to do with the half he has of the golden sun."

Isaac turned serious too saying "we have to defeat alex no matter what." Karina nodded, agreeing with isaac "but i think we should look into it more and i know the best place to start." she said looking at the two boys that were eyeing her, she just shrugged it off

until felix said "it would be Lemuria, right."

Karina nodded, her silver specks were showing more, meaning she was impressed with him for guessing "well let's get the others and get going."

Karina started to walk towards the door, until she was knocked down by Ivan, running away from garet and jenna, sheba, and mia walked in.they all saw what happened.

Garet held out his hand to help her up, she eyed the hand before taking it, garet pulled her up, she flipped her metalic blue hair over her shoulder and dusted off her dress.

"well you would have to be related to the dragon knights because your loyal to your friends here." she said looking him in the eye, he just asked "what's your name? and how do you know that?"

She turned towards the jupiter adept known as ivan she said "and your related to wandering mages of jupiter and you are well known for Your abilities in wind psynergy are unmatched throughout the Jupiter Clan." sheba looked at ivan and thought "_why hasn't she yelled at him for knocking her over."_

Alexis then turned towards mia she looked at her knowing what bloodline she's from and said "mia your bloodline is the maidens of hermes, These women were far and few and were known for their healing, their generosity and above all their angel like appearance to those around them. A healer of unmatched skill and wielder of Mercury's pure might, your bloodline is from my brother and me." everyone looked at her like she was crazy then jenna asked "how are you hermes sister i mean that's not possable" alexis sighed and said "i was sealed away until alex freed me i'm technaly from the first age that's how." she sighed at their reaction finally sheba and ivan walked up to her and used mind read they were shocked to find she was telling the truth they said "she's telling the truth." everyone asked her to continue.

"jenna you are of the mars maidens, Your use of fire psynergy was unmatched in the clan and the love of your element earned you and your group the nickname, 'Pyrian Sisters."

garet looked at alexis and asked "why are you telling us this." she answered "because you need to know this your going to try and awaken the bloodline sleeping dormant inside you." felix was being very quiet until jenna asked "tell us what bloodline felix is." felix acctually fell off the chair alexis nodded and said "felix is of the gaia knights, he is a member of the Gaia Knights, not too different from that of the Dragon Knights. However, your group was known for their ability to rally people to their cause, even when times were at their darkest." felix was surprised, he walked slowly towards her and sat next to her he looked at her like she was an angel sent from heaven.

He thought _"she is so interesting, dare i say, more intresting than a book."_ and alexis looked over to sheba and said "sheba you are a descendant of the people of Anemos, the ancient wind guardians of the Jupiter Lighthouse, known for their skills of wind psynergy and their ability for predictions. You were also called the 'Blessed Children of Jupiter' for you always seemed to have the best luck in any situation." sheba looked like she knew it already.

Isaac spoke up and asked "so we are all desendants of these great people alexis nodded and said "and you isaac your the heir to Solious that i must protect besides that you also look like him, Solious was a gifted adept, for a Venus warrior he was extremely well skilled in his psynergy." she felt someones hand on her shoulder she turned her head around and seen Solious standing their smiling at her she felt so alone without them.

Isaac then asked "is that why you don't like me near you because i look like someone you love." she turned around and nodded sadly, she went mute after that, she refused to talk to them any more she got up and walked to the door looked at him before saying "i'm going out to train i'll be at Mt. Aleph if you need me." before walking out and of course felix followed her.

Alina:well thats all everyone, chapter 3 is at an end, chapted four will be up soon, so yeah. Talk to you all on next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden sun, and some of the Matieral is Chris Robins, so please give him the credit, and his story 'The return of Alex: The Almarian bloodline' is sort of part of this story as well as some parts have been added into this story, i am truely thankful to him for not jumping the gun as most people would have, and i must say that his story is a good idea, and if your reading This Chris Robins, i am truely sorry for the misunderstanding, and am thankful for the way you handled it.

Re-cap:

_Isaac then asked "is that why you don't like me near you because i look like someone you love." she turned around and nodded sadly, she went mute after that, she refused to talk to them any more she got up and walked to the door looked at him before saying "i'm going out to train i'll be at Mt. Aleph if you need me." before walking out and of course felix followed her._

Chapter four

----Mt. Aleph----

Karina took her mercury's blade out and started to train not knowing that felix was watching her, after a few hours she took a rest on a nearby rock.

She closed her eyes concertrated on the aura of the person that was watching her, to her surprise someone did care enough to follow her.

She said loud enough for them to hear "Felix, i know your there you can come out."

Felix walked out from behind the trees and towards her he asked "how did you know it was me?" she looked into his eyes and said "I sensed your aura you have the aura of the gaia knights." he looked at her she was lost in thought again

"your a good swordswoman." he said she snapped out of thought she looked at him and nodded in thanks, she asked "would you like to meet Michael the gaia knight before you oh and don't forget Solious?" he looked at her for a miniute and finally said "yes i would like to know what he was like and all." she let a small smile grace her angel like appearence.

She then made a force feild around them, she called out "solious, michael you can come out you know." the two came out and looked at her with a questioned look finally solious asked "Karina who is he and how come he's so close to you i thought that you said that you weren't going to let people near you."

Her look turned into a smile but she still maniged to keep her grace before answering him "true but like isaac said they won't leave me but if they do it doesn't matter anyway i would be able to be with you all again." the three guys were shocked about her thinking that way and finally another ghostly figure appeared.

Michael asked the figure "Hey eriol did you hear that?" Eriol looked over to michael and nodded his head then turned towards Karina saying "hey Karina, long time no see, how have you been?"

Karina looked over to him, he was still the eriol she knew way back then, she ran over to him and hugged him crying in happiness he hugged her back "your still eriol i was afraid you might have changed." she said laughing.

He looked at her and smiled also "nope i have played a few tricks on the others like i coloured michaels hair green and of course your brother i put a bucket of very cold water almost frozen on top of a door it was funny i was laughing for a week and the others were laughing except Mr.no fun over their." he said pointing over to Michael.

Michael was to busy to notice what eriol was saying because he was too busy talking to felix about whatever earth adepts talk about, she looked over to solious which was sitting down on a nearby rock, with his eyes closed.

Karina looked at Eriol and smiled eviliy, Eriol nodded trying to hide the laughter they walked quietly towards solious Karina wispered "douse." he was totally soaked he stood up and was about to say something, but before he had a chance she wispered "frost." making sure it only covered his body and not his head.

Karina walked over to him saying "Solious this is quiet entertaining, maybe i should get the others." Solious gave her a glare saying 'no, please anything but that' Eriol was laughing uncontrolably, she started giggling along with him until isaac came running up.

Karina sighed calling over to Felix "Felix, isaac's here we should let the force feild down." he just nodded she started to admire Felix as a friend, she then said good bye to solious and gave him a hug, eriol was still laughing on the ground, she walked over to him gave him a hug and of course michael waved to her she let down the force feild and isaac walked past felix to her.

Isaac moved his hand towards her face, she didn't move he touched her cheek softly, she looked into his crystal blue eyes he moved his other hand around her back pulling her closer to him, a little blush graced her pale cheeks, she tried to pull away but she couldn't, she looked over towards Felix, her eyes scared about what isaac might try, she tried yelling out to Felix but he walked away towards his home, where jenna and his parents live.

Karina looked at isaac, tears started flowing down her cheeks, isaac's hand wiped them away pulling her closer wispering a prayer that only solious knows "_Great spirit of Mercury... Watch over my heir... smile upon him when times are desprite..."Spirits of the elements... guide them... and by their hands... may Weyard be safe... for all time."_

Karina looked at him, she went to say something, but he pressed a fingar to her lips stoping her from saying anything, she slowly hugs him back.

Isaac smiled and held her tightly, by not too tight for her to sufforcate, she rested her head on his chest, and started closing her eyes slowly breathing in his scent, he smelled of roses and spring water.

Karina thought "_This can't be real, i was so mean to him and yet, he still tries to make me happy."_ she opened her eyes and slowly let a smile grace her lips. he looked at her until a noise was heard in the bushes.

Karina took this chance to show isaac how she fights, she pushed him behind her, he looked sad to loose her body warmth, she got her mercury's blade ready and what came out was a chimeria, she smiled eviliy the chimeria charged towards her she jumped out of the massive claw's way and she charged towards it swiftly, dodging all the attacks the chimeria threw at her.

Karina was planning to hit the chimeria in the head, she moved swiftly and she hit her target, but not without a massive claw swiping at her chest, she screamed in pain but the chimeria died, she was glad she could protect isaac but, she was wounded severly.

Isaac ran over towards her, she asked "are you alright isaac?" he nodded he seen she was bleeding severly he picked her up he ran towards felix's place, he knew felix would know what to do.

Karina's blood was littering the ground, Isaac was worried about his new friend and new found crush, he ran as fast as he could until he reached his destination.

To be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alina: well this was the 4th chapter, and that little prayer was one of Chris Robin's creations, i think, not quite sure but oh well, i want to thank Chris Robin again, i am truly greatful for him not jumping the gun, and i would like to give Chris Robin the credit as well, please when you review, say thankyou to Chris Robin's as well, cause he deserves it.

well see you all next chapter...


End file.
